Hallo
by GynFaye
Summary: Sasuke gundah, merasa dipermainkan oleh takdir. Ia mencoba untuk tidak perduli. Tapi untuk kali ini, bolehkah ia menyerah, dan menerima takdirnya sendiri?


Aku bersembunyi dibalik takdir, tapi waktu menemukanku kembali padanya. Hanya sebuah kata, sebuah kata yang terucap. Tapi berarti segalanya..

.

.

 **"HALLO"**

.

.

Disclaimer : Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Naruto hanya milik om masashi kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Angin bertiup cukup kencang kala itu, seorang pemuda berambut kelam berdiri dengan telepon genggam di tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam besi pembatas balkon, tempat ia berdiri.

Angin memainkan perannya, membuat hati gundah itu semakin bertambah gundah. Ia mengacak rambutnya pelan, seolah batinnya siap meledak kapan saja karena sebuah hal yang tak mampu ia jelaskan dengan perkataan.

Matanya tak pernah lepas dari layar yang masih menyala, setia menunggu si pemilik melakukan hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan sedari tadi.

Sasuke, ia sudah berdiri lebih dari dua jam menikmati udara dingin yang semakin larut semakin menusuk. Perasaannya tak pernah berubah meski ia telah pergi sejauh ini, hanya untuk mencari tau apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil, ia mendedikasikan seluruh waktunya untuk bekerja, membangun kembali uchiha corps yang sempat kolaps selepas ayahnya tiada. Tapi perasaan asing ini muncul begitu saja, perasaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Perasaan ini ada bermula saat ia kembali ke Jepang untuk urusan bisnis yang tak bisa ia hindari, bahkan diwakili. Gadis bersurai merah muda yang ia temui di coffe shop khas amerika itu. Gadis yang sangat mirip dengan teman semasa kecilnya. Gadis yang harus pindah sekolah karena orang tuanya yang dipindah tugaskan. Gadis yang selalu menemaninya saat ibunya sibuk dengan urusan bisnis, membantu sang ayah. Gadis yang menangis begitu kencangnya saat ia mengantarkan gadisnya itu ke bandara. Gadis yang sudah belasan tahun tak pernah ia temui, bahkan setelah ia meminta detektif bayaran untuk mencarinya.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Sasu, lihat kedua orang itu! Suatu saat nanti Saku ingin seperti mereka. Menggunakan gaun putih, dan tudung berenda seperti itu. Tersenyum bahagia mengucapkan ikrar sehidup semati didepan pendeta." ucap gadis kecil berambut merah muda sebahu dengan bando pita berwarna merah ceria._

 _"Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi mempelai prianya, Saku? Tidak mungkin kau hanya sendirian, kan? " jawab bocah lelaki menatap ke dalam gereja, seraya mendudukan dirinya disebelah si gadis di bangku taman dekat gereja. Memberikan beberapa bunga liar yang ia petik sembarang kepada si gadis._

 _"Tentu saja Saku akan bersama Sasuke-kun. Apa Sasu tidak mau bersama Saku untuk selamanya? " ucap gadis kecil itu ngawur sok dewasa._

 _Semburat merah muda menjalar dipipi si bocah lelaki itu, selagi kepalanya mengangguk dengan mantap._

 _"Janji yaa. Saku tidak akan meninggalkan Sasu sampai kapanpun. "_

 _"Iya, Saku berjanji. " lalu disematkannya jari kelingking mereka berdua dengan senyuman lebar dikedua pipi mereka._

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Kembali menatap telepon genggam yang tanpa sadar ia genggam terlalu erat. Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua Dini hari sekarang. Sudah terlalu larut untuk menghubungi seseorang, dan jelas tidak sopan jika ia mengganggu tidur orang lain. Tapi ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia harus berpikir cepat.

Menghubunginya...

Tidak menghubunginya...

Menghubunginya...

Tidak menghub...

Tuuttt... Tuuuttt... Tuuutttt

Tanpa sadar jari tangannya mengkhianati logikanya sendiri. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang,mukanya mulai memucat dengan semburat merah yang mulai menjalar di kedua pipinya. 'Apa yang harus aku katakan?' pikir Sasuke. Dan ketika jarinya ingin mengakhiri panggilan telepon, seseorang dibalik telepon itu mengangkatnya.

"Hallo" seringai tipis menghiasi bibir Sasuke mendengar suara gadis diseberang telepon sana.

"Hallo Sakura. Sudah lama tidak mendengar suaramu. Ini aku. Sasuke"

Dan keduanya tak sadar jika mereka tersenyum sama lebarnya, dan berbagi detak jantung yang sama kencangnya ditempat yang berbeda, dan waktu yang berbeda. Begitulah takdir.. Sejauh apapun kau pergi, sejauh apapun kau berlari, dan menolak untuk peduli. Ia akan selalu menemukanmu. Dan menjeratmu seketika..

 **Fin**

 **Author note :** Hallo.. Faye datang kembali menyapa fanfiction tercinta ini dengan cerita gaje dan peninggalan cerita yang belum faye lanjutkan hingga kini. Yosh, gomen ne reader-san. Ini adalah cerita pendek yang faye buat disaat libur kerja. Selamat menikmati.


End file.
